A Holiday Season To Remember
by grissom07
Summary: This GSR story takes place during CSI, during the holidays. Sara and Grissom are away from Vegas on their own holiday, but not together... At first.


**A Holiday Season To Remember**

_Sara and Griss haven't gotten together yet..._

An old friend from when Grissom was teaching a college seminar in Boston called him up and begged him to come to Boston for the holidays. Grissom finally agreed to come; he would spend all of December in Boston. He would be spending Christmas and new years there and then come back to Vegas.

Meanwhile a friend of hers invited Sara back to Boston for the holiday season.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Grissom left the next morning. Catherine would be acting supervisor while he was gone. What he didn't know was that Sara was leaving to go to Boston later that day...

When Grissom got to Boston he found his friend waiting for him. They greeted each other with a handshake. His friend's name was Jason he met him while he was in Boston doing a seminar. Jason was teaching a class and was also one of Grissom's students in his entomology seminar. Jason had invited a bunch of people that Griss knew and didn't know. Jason had a huge house, but he had a trick up his sleeve. There was this girl when Griss was teaching his seminar. The girl seemed to have a crush on Griss and Griss seemed to like her too, but wouldn't do anything about it because he was her teacher. After so many years Jason was going to get them back together and see what would happen. He couldn't wait she was flying in from Vegas later in that day.

Grissom was the first to arrive.

Grissom: "Don't tell me its going to be just the two of us for a month," he said joking.

Jason: "No I have another friend flying in later today and every once an awhile I hold parties on Friday nights and Christmas and new years will be the biggest parties. I'm sure you'll know some of the people that come the parties if you remember them from years back."

Grissom: "Do I know the friend that's flying in and obviously going to be staying with us."?

Jason: "Yeah I think you do… oh and then my girlfriend lives here too she is at work though right now, her name is Meghan."

Grissom: "Okay... this is going to be interesting."

Jason: "Come on man sound a little more excited."

Jason was a couple years younger than Grissom but they still hit it off.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Jason showed Grissom his room and Grissom unpacked his things. Then he went down stairs and found Jason sitting in the living room.

Jason: "All unpacked?"

Grissom: "yeah… so when does this other friend come and what's the friend's name?"

Jason: "Her name is Sara and we should probably go pick her up from the airport."

Grissom: "Okay lets go!"

They got in Jason's car and went to the airport. Grissom was trying to remember a Sara from when he was in Boston teaching. The only Sara he could remember would be the Sara Sidle that was supposed to be in Vegas working. 'It couldn't be her' he thought to himself.

They waited in the airport then from behind them came a voice that sounded so familiar to Grissom.

Voice: "JASON!"

Jason and Grissom turned around.

Jason: "Sara... how are you?" as he took her into a hug.

Sara then realized whom the man was standing next to him... "Grissom?"

"Sara?" he was shocked... 'Oh my gosh it is her' he thought

Jason: "well obviously you guys remember each other.."

Grissom: "we work together"

Jason: "wait... you work together. No wonder you both live in Vegas..."

Sara: "I wasn't expecting this..."

Grissom: "Neither was I..."

Jason: "Well let me take your things Sara and lets get back to my place."

Jason picked up her bags and they went to his car. Grissom and Sara were still in shock. They couldn't believe they were going to be spending the next month in the same house together. What would happen?

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

When they got back to Jason's house Meghan was there. They walked in and Jason set Sara's things down in the door way as Meghan greeted him with a kiss.

Jason: "Meghan honey… I'd like you to meet Gil Grissom and Sara Sidle."

Sara: "Hello Meghan..."

Meghan: "hello Sara... Gil"

Grissom: "Hello…"

Meghan shook both their hands. Grissom was still shocked it was Sara...

Jason: "Hey Gil can you show Sara to her room?"

Grissom picking up Sara's bags, "Sure... follow me."

Grissom lead her upstairs to her room and set her bags down on the bed. Then turned to look at her. She was beautiful. He had always thought so.

Sara: "Griss... this isn't going to be awkward is it? We are going to have fun catching up with an old friend. We aren't going to talk about work and forget about Vegas. Right?"

Grissom: "Sounds exactly like what I was hoping to do."

Sara: "Good," she smiled and walked over to the bed and started to unpack.

Grissom: "I'm going to go downstairs... unless you need help with anything."

Sara: "No I'm fine I'll be down in a few minutes"

Grissom: "Okay," and he walked out of the room and downstairs.

He went into the living room where Jason and Meghan were sitting on the loveseat so grissom sat on the couch that was next to the loveseat.

Jason: "Gil... it isn't going to be a problem that Sara's here right?"

Grissom: "No... we're good friends it should be fine.."

Jason: "Good."

Meghan: "Well I'm going to start making dinner," she stood up and went to the kitchen.

It was Thursday night so they all spent the night catching up and taking it easy. The next night would be the big grill out in Jason's backyard.

That night everyone had gone to bed. Griss couldn't sleep though. He sat out on this balcony that you could get on to from his room Sara's room and the game room upstairs. He sat in one of the lounge chairs. He was lost in his thoughts. He was imaging how the month would be with Sara living in the same house as him. There would be times where it would be just the two of them. Jason and Meghan were still working. Then he heard a door close. He looked up to see Sara walk out she had a sweatshirt and sweat pants on she still look beautiful to him.

Sara: "Hey," she whispered.

Grissom: "Hey what are you doing up?"

Sara: "Couldn't sleep. I should be asking you the same thing."

Grissom: "My answer is the same." He smiled as she sat down in the chair next to him.

It was quiet. Sara brought her knees up to her chin and curled up.

Grissom: "Are you cold?"

Sara: "Yeah just a little."

Grissom: "We should go back inside."

Sara: "If I go back to my room I will just be staring at the ceiling again."

Grissom: "Then come to my room and stare at the ceiling with me," he couldn't believe he had just said that.

Sara giggled, "Gil Grissom are you asking me to sleep with you?"

Grissom laughed "No I'm asking you to keep me company… since we both can't sleep," he smiled.

Sara: "Okay but only cause we both cant sleep."

He stood up and put out his hand she took it and he led her into his room. She immediately ran to the bed and covered up she was cold. He laughed and he too went to the bed and under the covers after he shut the door. They laid there next to each other staring at the ceiling.

Sara: "I'm still really cold."

Grissom rolled to his side and looked at her "Come here I'll warm you up." He put his arm around her and held her close to him. He was cold, but when he put his arm around her his touch was so warm. They eventually both fell asleep.

The next morning Grissom woke up first. He wanted to just lie there next to Sara and watch her sleep but decided against it. He got in the shower and changed then he went downstairs.

Sara woke up in Grissom's bed. It was empty besides her. 'I wonder what's going to happen in the next month' she thought to herself. She got in the shower and changed then went down stairs. She found Grissom sitting on the couch in the living room reading a book.

Sara: "Reading already?"

Grissom: "Yeah... Meghan's making breakfast.."

Sara: "Smells good."

Grissom: "Yeah it does."

Sara sat down by him he put his book down.

Grissom: "I notice you managed to get some sleep last night after all."

Sara: "You did too," she smiled her famous Sara smile and he smirked back.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

When breakfast was done they all sat down and ate.

Around 12:00 people started showing up. Meghan had snack foods out for them to snack on. The party had begun.

Grissom had a scotch. Sara had a beer. They were sitting in the backyard as people showed up they started to introduce themselves to the ones they didn't know and a couple they remembered from year's prior. They caught up with old friends and had a good time.

At the end of the night people were passed out on any couch they could find some on the floor and two people ended up in Grissom's room, so Sara let him sleep in her room. They both passed out quickly both were drunk and tired.

**FIRST PARTY WAS FUN AND EXCITING!**

The next morning though wasn't. People woke up with hangovers and Meghan made everyone who was still there breakfast. Sara and Grissom slept in. Neither wanted to sit up knowing the headache would come.

Sara had rolled over forgetting grissom was next to her. Her head ended up on his shoulder and hand on his chest, but both were still asleep.

Meghan and Jason had been smart and took aspirin before going to bed, so they didn't feel the hangover quiet as bad as they could of.

Around 10:00 Jason finally went upstairs. He checked Grissom's room no one was there, "Well where is Gil?" He went to Sara's room knocked on the closed door no one answered. He peek inside and saw them lying there he smiled and left the room. Grissom woke up hearing the door closed. He looked down and saw Sara sleeping on his shoulder. He didn't want to wake her so he just lay there. He ran his fingers through her hair and watched her sleep.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sara started to stir. He took his hand out of her hair. She squinted as the sun coming into the room blinded her at first. Then she realized she was lying on Grissom's shoulder and she quickly moved.

Grissom: "Good morning."

Sara: "Good morning… oh hangover... ouch..."

Grissom chuckled and said, "Yeah... me too." He stood and walked to the bathroom found some aspirin and took some and brought some back to the room for Sara, "Here!"

She took the aspirin... "Did we...?"

Grissom: "Not that I remember..." he smiled.

Sara: "Good... I mean… I don't know what I mean... I think I'm going to take a shower." She suddenly felt awkward in the same room with him. She showered and changed. Meanwhile he went to his room and used his bathroom to take a shower and change as well.

When Sara got in the shower she sighed. She enjoyed waking up to him this morning and falling asleep with him the past two nights, but if he didn't love her like she loved him she hoped that the sleeping together wouldn't continue to happen.

They both went downstairs to find Jason and Meghan watching a movie.

Sara: "What are you two watching?"

Meghan: "So nice of you two to finally wake up… We're watching The Notebook it's my favorite movie and I make him watch it with me." She smiled at Jason and he kissed her.

Jason: "I don't mind it… it's a good movie"

Sara: "Yeah it is… I prefer Titanic but The Notebook is good," she said while sitting down on the couch Grissom sat in the chair. They watched the movie together and tried to get rid of their hangovers.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Grissom and Sara found times where they ended up flirting it was just nature with not being at work and having risks Grissom kinda let go and opened up to Sara a little more. He had been in love with her since the day he met her and with every boyfriend he found out about the more jealous he became.

Then came Christmas Eve the party was huge. It wasn't at Jason's though. This one was at a hotel it was open to the public.

If you were drinking you were to book a room. Grissom didn't plan on drinking, but Sara had gotten a room for herself. She was going to let loose on Christmas Eve and have some beer and eggnog. She talked him into just having a few drinks she said he could spend the night in her room so he wouldn't have to pay for a room. So he ordered a scotch. They had fun flirting because you know what they say a drunken mind speaks a sober heart.

Sara led Grissom to the dance floor the song was _"Trying To Love You"_ by Trisha Yearwood.

Grissom pulled Sara in close. Sara had more than he did, but he didn't care. He loved her and he wasn't going to let anything stop him now.

"I've watched myself get stuck,  
I squandered all my luck.  
I've almost given up,  
Tryin' to love you."

"Tryin' to love you,  
Broke my heart; it's chipped away my pride. (Tryin' to love you.)  
Every time, I'd see that fault line slide. (Tryin' to love you.)  
I've crossed the great divide tryin' to love you. "

Sara couldn't help but sing along with the song. It said everything she was feeling for Grissom. She smiled and whispered every word in his ear. He smiled. She had a beautiful voice.

_"It's pulled the best from me,  
For all the world to see.  
I guess I'll always be,  
Tryin' to love you.  
Mm, mmm, mm, mm."_

In the distance, Meghan pointed Sara and Grissom coming off the dance floor to Jason, "Your plan is working honey."

Jason: "Yeah it is... After I found out they worked together I didn't know if it actually would."

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

As Sara and Grissom walked off the dance floor Grissom had to hold Sara up. It was well into Christmas morning. It was about 4:00 in the morning and the party was still going strong. Sara and Grissom both laughed as Sara fell into her seat when they went back to the table by Meghan and Jason.

Jason: "Gil… don't you think you should take her to her room I think she's had enough."

Meghan: "Yeah... and I think I should take Jason to our room," she kissed him.

Jason: "I can go for that... Well night guys."

Jason and Meghan went to the room they got.

Grissom: "Sara…" he laughed. "Honey lets go to our room I think we've both had enough."

Sara laughed, "Yeah maybe..." as she fell out of her seat and Grissom had to catch her once again.

They walked to the room that they were going to share. Grissom ended up carrying Sara out of the elevator and into the room. He shut the door with his foot and laid Sara on the bed. She was still laughing. He got her to take aspirin so the hangover wouldn't be bad and took some himself.

He took her shoes off for her and then stripped to his boxers. As he crawled in bed after turning out the light Sara leaned over to him and kissed him. He kissed her back and when the kiss broke she looked into his deep blue eyes and said, "Griss... I love you."

Grissom: "Sara... I love you too but I am not going to take advantage of you, so lets just go to sleep."

Sara: "But Gil… I love you and you just said you love me… please " and she kissed him again. This time they both put more passion in it.

Grissom: "Sara I don't want to take advantage of the state you're in."

Sara: "Grissom..." he cut her off with a kiss. He couldn't stop himself he needed her so much and he loved her and she loved him too.

They made love for the first time and fell asleep in each other's arms.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The next morning Grissom woke up with Sara's head lying on his bare chest. He breathed in her sent and played with her hair. For the past month she had let it be curly and he loved it, it was cute. As she started to stir he said, "Good morning beautiful."

She smiled as she looked up at him and said, "Good morning."

Grissom: "Did I have a dream last night or did we really do what I think we did." H was smiling the biggest smile she had ever seen on his face.

She smiled her famous smile and said, "I think we did what you think we did." She leaned up and kissed him and as she went to pull away he pulled her in close and made the kiss longer and more passionate. Eventually he broke the kiss because they both had the need for air.

Grissom: "I'm going to take a shower care to join me?"

Sara: "Sounds refreshing..."

They both got out of bed Grissom took her hand and led her to the bathroom and into the shower.

When they got out of the shower Griss put on his boxers and pulled on his pants as Sara walked over and kissed him and wouldn't let him do his belt. She stripped him of the clothes he had managed to put on and they made love again. They fell asleep a for an hour or two and then woke up and decided they should probably change and check out of the hotel and get back to Jason's house.

But on their way to Jason's they stopped at a little cafe got some coffee and a little something to eat and then continued to Jason's house.

When they walked in they found Jason passed out on the couch and Meghan sitting next to him watching Titanic this time Sara ran to the couch and sat down, "I love this movie"

Grissom walked over to the couch and sat next to Sara and put his arm around her. Meghan glanced at them and smiled and continued to watch the movie.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jason: "You guys are back... Did you have a nice night?" He said with a smile on his face.

Grissom looked at Sara and smiled, "Yes… Yes we did."

The rest of their stay with Jason and Meghan, Sara and Grissom spent the nights together. They spent all their time together. He had finally admitted his feelings for her just what she had spent the past 10 years waiting for.

**NEW YEARS EVE**

Another huge party this time Jason held it and it was just friends of his.

They had the music on. There was plenty to drink and they had the TV on. They were going to watch the ball drop at midnight.

Sara and Grissom were wrapped in each others arms all night.

At midnight they counted it down with everyone else and like every other couple they kissed.

They later snuck up to Grissom's room where they had been spending their nights together since Christmas and they made love for the first time that year.

The next day they were going to be heading back to Vegas in the mid-afternoon.

Sara: "Griss…"

Grissom: "Yeah hon," he said while packing his things to get ready to leave.

Sara: "This is still going to continue when we get back to Vegas right?"

Grissom walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her in for a passionate kiss. When he broke it he said, "Yes it is going to continue... Sara I finally got the courage to tell you how I feel and I don't plan on throwing that away... I love you so much."

Sara: "I love you too." She smiled and kissed him. They finished packing and grabbed their stuff. They went down stairs to find Jason and Meghan.

Sara: "It was nice meeting you Meghan."

Meghan: "You too."

Grissom: "What she said," he smiled.

Jason: "Well I guess we should get you two to the airport shouldn't we?"

Grissom grabbed his things and Jason grabbed Sara's the put it in the back of Jason's car and Grissom and Sara sat in the back next to each other. Meghan didn't come along because she had to get going to work.

As Griss and Sara said goodbye to Jason they thanked him for inviting the both of them and said they had a great time.

Jason smiled, "Anytime you guys can come back you know that right?"

Grissom: "Yeah we know."

On the plane Sara fell asleep on Grissom's shoulder while he read a book.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Back in Vegas they called a cab. They went to grissom town house. Sara didn't want to spend the night alone in her apartment.

She spent the night at Grissom's wrapped in his arms. They had the next night off.

The next morning grissom asked Sara to move in with him.

Grissom: "Sara... will you move in with me? I know it's soon but I would really like it if you moved in."

Sara: "Its either that or we trade off and on where we stay cause I ain't spending another night without you." She smiled and kissed him.

Grissom: "Is that a yes?"

Sara: "Yes!"

Grissom: "Let's go pack your apartment then."

So Sara moved in with in the next couple weeks until her lease ran out. They eventually got everything moved into Grissom's town house. They kept their relationship a secret from the team. They weren't ready to tell them quiet yet.

**THE END**


End file.
